Some Miracles Take Time
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Once años más tarde, Kurt caminaba por los enormes pasillos de su escuela, tenía diecinueve años y nada había cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Glee no me pertenece. _**

**_Tenia este fic guardado desde haces meses._ La verdad solo pensaba hacer un capitulo pero tengo la idea de un segundo o tal vez tercero, ¿que dicen? Sí ustedes quieren que lo siga, dejenme un review y con gusto lo seguire. **

**Mientras tanto disfrutenlo.  
**

* * *

Kurt era un niño muy pequeño y aun no entendía lo cruel que el mundo puede ser.

Vivía solo con su padre pues su madre había muerto cuando nació, solo lo conocía por fotografías y por las cosas tan hermosas que decía su padre sobre aquella mujer.

-Ella fue mi milagro Kurt- aclaro su padre

-¿Por qué papi?- pregunto el niño

-Cuando seas más grande lo sabrás- y le beso la frente

Kurt era diferente a los demás niños, le gustaba jugar al té y con una vieja muñeca de su mamá, le encantaba cortar la ropa vieja para crear nueva. Tenía solo una amiga la pequeña Rachel, la única que lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Un día en el parque Rachel tuvo que irse antes, Kurt se quedó solo mientras esperaba que su mami dijera que era hora de irse, columpiándose con una paleta de dulce que su madre le había comprado, Kurt cantaba en voz baja una canción de una vieja película.

-Quiero esa paleta- dijo un niño mucho más grande que él mientras que un tirón le arrebataba la paleta y lo tiraba del columpio. Kurt se hizo bolita a un lado del juego y comenzó a llorar.

Una pequeña mano se acercó a Kurt ofreciéndole otra paleta, él alzo la vista para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Blaine- dijo el pequeño niño. Kurt vio con más claridad al niño, era moreno y su pelo era rizado, muy lindo por cierto-Toma- dijo ofreciéndole por segunda vez la paleta

-Gracias- dijo Kurt y se metió la paleta a la boca- ¿Quieres que te empuje?- le pregunto a su nuevo amigo

-Si.- Sonrió Blaine- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kurt- dijo timito

-Qué bonito nombre- y el niño rio -¿Ese niño grandote te molestaba?-

-Sí, siempre lo hace- admitió Kurt mientras empujaba

-Pues ya no más, desde hoy yo te protejo aunque sea aquí en el parque- Kurt no resistió y lo abrazo-

Blaine invito a Kurt a jugar con sus carritos pero Kurt se disculpó diciendo que el prefería jugar con Elizabeth su muñeca. Blaine rio y dijo que sus carritos podrían llevar a su muñeca a donde quisiera. Los dos pequeños se sentaron lo más lejos de los otros niños, se pasaron un buen rato juntos, Kurt pensó que por primera vez tendría un amigo. Pero después de varias horas su nuevo amigo tuvo que irse

Por desgracia, Kurt no volvió a ver a aquel niño de ojos ver des.

Once años más tarde, Kurt caminaba por los enormes pasillos de su escuela, tenía diecinueve años y nada había cambiado.

Rachel lo llamaba pero él no contesto estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar a su mejor amiga

-Espera Kurt- grito por tercera vez

-No estoy de humor Rachel, enserio solo quiero irme-

-Vamos te comprare una helado eso siempre te anima-

-A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien-

Estando en el centro comercial y con helado en sus manos Kurt se sentía mucho mejor, pero no dejaba de pensar en…

-Dave-grito Rachel-¿Qué hace aquí?- Kurt inmediatamente se tensó, ahí estaba su pesadilla en persona, pegándole a otro chico

-Seguro que no es feliz con hacerme la vida miserable solo a mí-observo como Dave maltratada a un chico bajo, sintió pena por él.

-Vámonos Kurt- dijo Rachel, pero él no se movió estaba demasiado ocupado viendo al pobre chico. Sin que lo pensara corrió hacia ellos- Kurt, espera- pero ya era muy tarde su amigo estaba detrás de Dave.

-Déjalo en paz Dave- trato de amenazar Kurt

-Valla Hummel, no te basto con la paliza de hoy – Estaba a punto de golpearlo Rachel se interpuso entre ellos- Si no te quitas Berry a ti también te toca-

-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi novia o mi hermano Karosky- Finn apareció de un segundo a otro

-Hudson, que alegría verte, podrías decirle a tu novia que se quite de mi camino-

-Vete a molestar a otro lado Dave -

-No creas que porque eres el mariscal tengo que hacerte caso- grito Dave

-No, te equivocas no vengo aquí como el mariscal de campo, vengo aquí como novio de Rachel y hermano de Kurt, si no te alejas te rompo la cara, no traigo el uniforme de Mackenly así que no me preocupa-

-Se salvaron esta vez- y se fue.

-¿Estas bien, amor?- pregunto Finn a Rachel a lo que ella solo asintió y se apretó a su pecho- Kurt, hermano ¿estás bien?-

-Si Finn gracias- Kurt volteo al suelo donde estaba el otro joven- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, gracias a todos por ayudarme-

-Kurt, me llevare a Rachel a dar una vuelta- Kurt asintió

-Te ayudo- dijo Kurt ofreciéndole la mano aquel joven

-Gracias. Me llamo Blaine- dijo

-Kurt, como ya lo abras notado- De un momento a otro se quedó viendo sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de aquel niño hace once años, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-Enserio gracias Kurt, no sabes lo que es soportar a mi primo-

-¿Primo?, sí que me compadezco de ti- dice Kurt riendo

-Vamos te invito un helado- Kurt se sonrojo pero acepto.

Kurt se moría por preguntarle si lo recordaba de la infancia pero tenía miedo que la respuesta fuera no.

-Me encantaría seguir en contacto contigo, Kurt. Tal vez entre los dos encontremos una forma de deshacernos de Dave-

Kurt rio y le dio su núm. de celular. Algo en su interior le decía que Blaine era ese niño pero tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones con algo que tal vez solo era producto de su imaginación

-¿Estas seguro que es él, Kurt?- pregunto Rachel por tercera vez

-No, ya te dije que no, pero hay algo en su mirada que me hace pensar que si-

-Siempre te he apoyado Kurt, pero esta obsesión tuya con un niño que conociste hace años está empezando a preocuparme, tal vez el niño se halla mudado y ahora viva en Inglaterra o México-

-Son demasiadas confidencias Rachel, tienen el mismo nombre y los mismos ojos- Rachel estaba a punto de protestar cuando el celular de Kurt empezó a sonar.

_Blaine: Tal vez podríamos vernos esta tarde, tengo un plan perfecto para que Dave nos deje de molestar, ¿Qué dices? ¿En Breadtrix, a las 7?_

_Kurt: Nos vemos a las 7_

-¿Era Blaine cierto?, ni intestes negarlo lo vi en tu sonrisa. Kurt, solo quiero que sepas que si Blaine resulta ser ese niño, habrás encontrada a tu amor de la niñez pero si no lo es tal vez encuentres a tu amor verdadero-

Kurt vio a Blaine desde la puerta del restaurante, lo estaba esperando, solo a él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no le importa si ese niño estaba ahí o no. Con Blaine sentía algo diferente.

-Hola Kurt- saludo Blaine

-Hola Blaine, ¿y bien cuál es el plan?- dijo mientras se sentaba

-De hecho no hay ningún plan- Kurt lo miro intrigado- Solo buscaba una excusa para verte. Escúchame Kurt- Blaine tomo su mano y se acercó a él- Tienes algo que me hace querer estar contigo, no sé qué es y para serte sincero no se quiero averiguarlo, lo único que quiero es averiguar cómo se sienten tus labios encima de los míos-

Las mejillas de Kurt tenían un rojo muy intenso, no sabía exactamente que decirle y tampoco podía pensarlo porque la cara de Blaine se acercaba cada vez más.

-No hare esto si tu no quieres- Dijo Blaine a milímetros de los labios de Kurt

-Hazlo-

El aliento de Kurt le pego en los labios y Blaine y eso fue suficiente para acabar con el espacio que había entre sus bocas y besarlo de una buena vez.

Ese beso era el primero de ambos y no pueden estar más agradecidos que fueran justo de esta manera. La mano de Kurt acaricio la mejilla de Blaine y este envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

Cuando recordaron que estaban en un lugar público ambos se soltaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Sí, justo como lo pensé, se siente maravilloso- murmuro Blaine

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?-

Kurt volvió a tomar la mano de Blaine y salieron del lugar, pasaron más de cuadro cuadras hablando y tomados del a mano.

-¿Qué somos Blaine?- quiso saber Kurt

-Si me dices que si, estaré muy feliz de llamarte novio- y esta vez fue Kurt quien beso a Blaine, este beso duro más, las manos del moreno tomaron la cintura de Kurt y lo acerco a su cuerpo, un sonoro gemido salió de la boca del ojiazul.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un ángel caído del cielo?-

-Cállate Blaine. ¿A ti no te habían dicho que eres como un príncipe de Disney?-

Habían pasados cuatros meses maravilloso, Kurt y Blaine no hacían otra cosa que pasar el tiempo juntos. Salían en las noches, iban al cine, se tomaban de la mano, se besaban, todo era perfecto.

Una mano golpeo el casillero de Kurt cerrándolo bruscamente.

-Aléjate de mi primo Hummel- amenazo Dave

-¿O qué?- se atrevió a preguntar él

-Te golpeare tan fuerte que despertaras en el hospital-

-¿Sabes que Dave?, se acabó, puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras pero no vas a destruir mi relación con Blaine, yo lo amo y el me ama a mí-

-No vas a convertir a mi primo es algo tan raro como tú, quedas advertido Hummel. Prefiero ver a Blaine muerto-

Si Kurt dijera que no tiene miedo estaría mintiendo porque estaba aterrorizado así que lo primero que hizo fue hablarle a Blaine, preguntándole donde estaba y que no se moviera de ahí.

Kurt manejo lo más rápido posible a la casa de su novio cuando toco la puerta unos fuertes brazos lo recibieron.

-Kurt, bebe, ¿Qué pasa?, tu llamada me tenía muy angustiado-

Pero Kurt no era capaz de decirle nada simplemente lo abrazo y se aferró a él mientras el llanto se hacía presente. Blaine lo paso a la sala y se sentaron, le acaricio el cabello con ternura. Después de un tiempo Kurt se calmó.

-Tu primo me amenazo, me quiero que prefería verte muerto antes que conmigo. Tengo mucho miedo que intente hacerte algo, sabemos de lo que es capaz Dave- y el llanto volvió

-Tranquilo, mi amor, nada va a pasarme. Y Dave tiene razón, la única forma en la que me alejare de ti es si me mata. Todo estará bien Kurt-

Esa tarde Kurt se quedó en casa de Blaine, durmieron en brazos del otro sintiéndose completamente a salvo. A la mañana siguiente Kurt tenía que ir a la escuela así que se despidió de Blaine sin saber lo que este tramaba.

La clase de geografía empezó 15 minutos tarde ese día y para ser sinceros poco le interesaba a Kurt, solo pensaba en Blaine, en la amenaza…. ''¿Qué hare si le pasa algo a Blaine?´´ pensó Kurt

Mrs Shue apareció en la puerta y con sumo cuidado llamo al profesor que a su vez pidió la atención de Kurt.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kurt a su maestro

-Blaine está en el hospital-

Y el mundo de Kurt se cayó en un millón de pedazos. No espero a que Mrs Shue dijera otra cosa corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron hacia su auto y manejo como loco hasta el hospital donde Blaine estaba. Cuando llego Dave estaba recargado de una pared

-Esto es tu culpa, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi novio?- grito Kurt mientras se le abalanzaba encima- ¿Cumpliste tu amenaza? Lo mataste- unos fuertes brazo tomaron a Kurt alejándolo de Dave que hasta el momento no había dicho nada

-Cálmate hermano- '' ¿A qué hora llego Finn?´´ se preguntó Kurt pero no tenía ganas de contestarse lo único que quería era matar a Dave

-Kurt, tranquilizare- la voz de Rachel le llego a los oídos. ''Debió venir con Finn'' volvió a pensar

Al final Kurt decidió hacerle caso a Rachel y sentarse a esperar noticias de Blaine.

-¿Familiares de Blaine Anderson?- Kurt fue el primero en pararse- ¿Usted es….?

-Su novio. ¿Cómo está?-

-Los golpes le dejaron un serio traumada en el cerebro, no creo que despierte-

La respiración de Kurt se quedó pausada por medio segundo y lo único que fue capaz hacer fue dar media vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo en la clavícula de Dave, nadie esperaba esa reacción de Kurt.

-Si Blaine se muere juro que hare lo posible para que te metan a la cárcel, si tu arruinaste mi vida yo arruinare la tuya-

-Kurt, jamás quise herir a Blaine- sollozo Dave

-Pero lo hiciste y si el muere yo moriré con él- Su mano estaba preparada para darle otro golpe pero la bajo y se limpió las lágrimas- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Pregunto dirigiéndose al doctor

-Claro- lo condujo hasta la habitación

Blaine estaba ahí con un millón de cables conectados a su cuerpo, aun en el hospital para Kurt era lo más hermoso del mundo.

-No debe haberte dejado solo hoy, todo es mi culpa. Blaine por favor despierta, no sé cómo vivir sin ti-

Kurt espero una respuesta pero no la recibió

**4 meses después**

-Hola Blaine- saludo Kurt pero no hubo respuesta. Han pasado tantos meses y Blaine no da señales de querer despertar. Pero Kurt viene todos los días a verlo y a hablar con él-¿Tampoco hoy despertaras?-

-Ten esperanzas- el padre de Kurt entro por la habitación- Tu madres fue mi milagro Kurt, ella me salvo de todas las maneras posibles. Me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo y cuando ella murió todo mi mundo se vino abajo pero entonces estabas tú y tenía algo por que luchar-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora, papá?-

-Por qué ese ser que ahí acostado es tu milagro, hijo. No dejes que se valla, no dejes que te lo quiten-

Pero por más que Kurt luchara Blaine no despertaba, los doctores decían que tal vez nunca la haría, que podría quedarse así por años, pero Kurt no pensaba rendirse.

Dave estaba pagando muy cara el haber golpeado a Blaine, lo habían sentenciado a 5 años de cárcel, pero Kurt no estaba tranquilo.

¿Qué haría sin Blaine? Por el momento había dejado la escuela, lo cual le pareció una locura a su padre pero no podía negarse, Kurt no tenía cabeza para eso, comía solo lo suficiente y rara vez dormía, habían sido los 4 meses más trágicos de su vida.

Hasta que una noche a las 3 de la madrugada el teléfono sonó.

-Señor Hummel, Blaine despertó-

* * *

**Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿lo sigo?**


	2. Aviso Importante

_Hola, antes que nada gracias a las personas que me dijeron que continuara este fic. La verdad es que casi siempre que hago historias me piden seguirlas, pero pues la mayoría son solo de un solo capitulo._

_Pero esta vez quiero hacerlo diferente, así que les daré la historia que ustedes merecen, no sé cuántos capítulos serán o cuando subiré. Estas son mis últimas semanas de escuela así que si la inspiración me lo permite tal vez en diciembre suba cada semana._

_Antes que nada quiero decir que el primer capítulo se quedara así, no me gusta como para ser le inicio de algo pero ya veré como lo arreglo. Prometo esforzarme mucho en este fic._

_Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto para el_ **segundo capítulo.**

_Atte. La Autora_


	3. Chapter 2: Blaine se ha ido

_**Perdón por que el capítulo es muy corto pero enserio me esforcé, no sé cuándo suba tercera, también veré si les gusta la historia o de plano nadie la lee.**_

_**Mientras tanto disfruten de este segundo capitulo**_

* * *

_-Jamás te dejare solo- murmuro Kurt en el odio de Blaine- Nunca dejare que nada malo te pase-_

-¿Cuándo tiempo durara esto?- quiso saber Kurt

-No lo sabemos- dijo el doctor con sinceridad- Pueden ser días o tal vez años- muy el fondo Kurt esperaba esa respuesta, no era tonto sabía muy bien qué clase de enfermedad tenia Blaine otra cosa era que no quisiera admitir que su novio no recordaba nada.

Después de la llamada salto del a cama y manejo hasta el hospital. Blaine había despertado, después de millones de veces que le dijeron que no lo haría, lo hizo. Blaine siempre ha sido un luchador y esta vez no sería la excepción.

''-¿Quién eres?-''

Las palabras no podían salir de la cabeza de Kurt…..''¿Quién eres?´´…. ¿Que quien era?... ¿Cómo explicarle quien eres al amor de tu vida?

_Flash Back _

_Kurt corrió a través de la puerta principal del hospital, tropezó algunas veces con varias personas, ''al diablo'' pensó ''Blaine ha despertado''. Aunque sus piernas estaban a tres segundos de dejar de funcionar poco le importaba. _

_-¿Señor Hummel?- pregunto una enfermera y él solo pudo sentir- Es mejor que espere aquí-_

_-¿Pasa algo con Blaine?- _

_-Por favor espere a que el doctor venga-_

_A Kurt no el quedo más remedio que esperar y confiar en que nada malo pasaría. _

_El doctor se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado le explico la situación de Blaine. Los golpes habían dejado secuelas en su cerebro no sabían que tan grave era de lo único que estaba consientes era de que el paciente no estaba bien y que probablemente nunca lo estará. _

_-Quiero pasar a verlo- ordeno Kurt _

_El cuarto era blanco como todo en el hospital. Blaine estaba acostado dándole la espalda a Kurt y susurrando cosas sin sentido, se veía completamente asustado. _

_-¿Blaine?- Kurt se acercó poco a poco al joven y le puso una mano en su espalda. Blaine se contrajo del miedo y no volteo la mirada- ¿Blaine?- insistió. _

_Este último se dio la vuelta. Y por primera vez desde hace meses sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt. Su mirada reflejaban el terror y la desesperación, esa persona que estaba ahí ya no era Blaine Anderson, lo habían sustituido en ese sueño profundo. _

_-¿Quién eres?- _

_Su Blaine ya no estaba. _

_Fin Flash ba_ck

Ahora Kurt estaba en la sala de espera del hospital contiene las lágrimas que quieran salir de sus ojos. Blaine fue sedado después de ver a Kurt, la impresión de la había causado un shock horrible.

Las cosas estaba mucho peor que antes, Kurt no tenía ni una idea de que hacer, Blaine estaba completamente roto. Tenían que sedarlo varias veces al día, sus crisis eran cada vez peores, el hecho de que no recodara nada hacía que cada vez que algo o alguien se le acercaran sufriera espasmos.

-Señor, Hummel, está dormido, puede pasar a verlo-

Kurt se levantó de la silla y camino hasta la recámara de Blaine. El doctor tenía razón su novio estaba profundamente dormido, parecía un ángel de esa manera.

-Hola amor- saludo Kurt- Te extraño sabes, nada es lo mismo sin ti. Rachel me ha regaño por que deje la escuela y mi padre está preocupado porque también deje mi departamento y la universidad, ahora vivo aquí, cuidándote y quiero que sepas que no voy a irme hasta que mejores- la voz de Kurt se quebró al final de la frase y las lágrimas que hasta el momento se negaban a salir se deslizaron por las mejillas de ojiazul

Se sentía aún más roto que Blaine y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir.

-¿Debe de ser muy difícil que tu novio este así?- una enfermera entro a la habitación, Era morena y su pelo negro estaba amarrado en un chongo bien hecho- Mi nombre es Santana, será la enfermera particular de Blaine-

-Yo no solicite ninguna enfermera-

-Pero nosotros sí- los padres de Blaine hicieron su entrada triunfal

Kurt bajo la mirada ante los ojos del señor Anderson, por otro lado su esposa corrió y abrazo a Kurt, este se quedó muy sorprendido pero acepto el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hijo- murmuro en su odio y Kurt solo asintió

-Déjalo mujer, que no ves que por este…joven, es la razón de que nuestro hijo este así- susurro con furia

-La culpa de que nuestro hijo este así es del salvaje de tu sobrino- agredió ella, su esposo rodo los ojos restándole importancia.

-Te sugiero que te vallas de aquí, ya no es necesaria tu presencia- dijo el sr Anderson a Kurt

-Blaine es mi novio, claro que es necesaria- ante la palabra ''novio'' su suegro puso cara de asco

-No te preocupes hijo, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, ¿No hay problema, vedad Roger?- el esposo negó

La tarde paso entre miradas de desapruebo de su suegro y abrazos rápidos de su suegra.

Las cosas no podían estar peor, el padre de Blaine había dejado muy claro que no quería a Kurt cerca de su hijo pero no iba a dejar que lo apartaran del amor de vida.

La puerta del departamento de Kurt se abrió de forma lenta y cansada, unos pasos se oyeron desde la entrada hasta la recamara principal y un cuerpo casi sin vida cayo a la cama. Por segunda vez el día de hoy Kurt lloro hasta quedarse seco, reviso su móvil y en el habían 15 llamadas perdidas de su padre, un millón de mensajes de Rachel y otra tres de Finn, los ignoro a todos, no quería saber nada del mundo, lo único que quería era dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero no contaba con que le sueño no quería llevárselo a él.

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se levantó y baño como todas las mañanas, decidió llamar a su padre y de paso a Rachel, les advirtió que no se preocuparan que él estuviera bien y que pronto iría a visitarlos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, camino hasta ella y la abrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

* * *

**¿Quién será la persona que toco a la puerta?, ¿les gusta la introducción de los padres de Blaine?, A Santana la van a ver muy a menudo por esta historia, al igual que a Rachel y Finn, tal vez alguno que otro personaje sorpresa.**


	4. Chapter 3: El Culpable

**_Hola otra vez, les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic. _**

**_Glee no me pertenece, solo los uso para plasmar mis ideas. _**

**_Este capitulo es mas que nada basado en Dave y es su culpabilidad, ojo: Jamaás dije si ya salio de la carcel o no ee, bueno espero los disfruten y nos vemos en el chapter 4_ **

* * *

Kurt Hummel POV

Simplemente no podía ver a Dave, ¿Qué carajos hacia aquí?, se supone que debía de estar pagando su condena en la cárcel pero no, en lugar de eso está parado enfrente de mi puerta con una estúpida cara de arrepentimiento, un traje viejo y algunas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Dejarlo pasar? Claro que no, el chico que está ahí casi mato a mi novio. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, la mirada de Dave esta clavada en el piso y la mía simplemente mirando la puerta.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta al fin Dave

-¿Cómo he estado?, déjame ver: Mi novio entro en coma por más de tres meses y cuando por fin despierta resulta que el daño en su cerebro están grande que no recuerda nada, me ve como un completo desconocido, le dan ataques cada vez que ve a alguien. Todo esto paso por que tú, Dave, no pudiste aceptar lo que tú primo es- sin darse cuenta las palabras salió de mi boca

Dave bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, no pensaba perder el tiempo con él tenía que ir a ver a Blaine y después ir a la Universidad para terminar de arreglar mi asunto y también él de Blaine. Por suerte éramos de los mejores alumnos así que el director estuvo de acuerdo en aplazar el año y poder volver cuando todo esto mejore…si es que mejora.

-Lo lamento mucho Kurt, nunca pensé que todo esto llegara tan lejos-

-Ese era tu maldito problema Dave, nunca pensaste en lo que tus golpes me hacían a mi o a Blaine- grite- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídate de mí pero Blaine era tu primo, tu familia-

-Merecía que lo que hice- hablo Dave-Era raro….en mi familia no debe haber raros-

-Pensé que venias arrepentido pero ahora me doy cuenta que no-

-Vine porque necesito que me perdones-

-¿Perdonarte?- me burle- No, Dave, nunca te voy a perdonar y si crees que el que yo lo haga va a hacer que tu culpa se aligere un poco estas muy equivocado….-

-¿Me dejas explicarte?- hizo un gesto para que lo dejara pasar, me hice a un lado y él entro

-No tengo mucho tiempo así que empieza-

-Después de que hablara contigo ese día-

**_Dave Flash Back (Narrado en tercera persona)_**

_-¿Sabes que Dave?, se acabó, puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras pero no vas a destruir mi relación con Blaine, yo lo amo y el me ama a mí-_

_-No vas a convertir a mi primo es algo tan raro como tú, quedas advertido Hummel. Prefiero ver a Blaine muerto- _

_Dave salió de la escuela directamente hacia su casa, se pasó más de tres altos y su límite de velocidad se rebaso por 20 km, la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando Llego a casa y eso empeoro cuando olio el humo de cigarro que salía de la sala principal, su padre estaba fumando…otra vez. Dave rogo que no estuviera tomando. _

_-Dave, hijo- grito desde la sala- Ven aquí- casi con miedo Dave empezó a avanzar donde estaba su padre, ese hombre rudo y educado a la antigua que le pegaba cada vez que hacia algo mal. _

_-¿Pasa algo?-_

_-¿Ya hablaste con tu primo?- pregunto su padre_

_-No, lo hare mañana- _

_-Más vale que lo hagas entrar en razón, que vergüenza seria para nuestra familia tener a alguien así- _

_Dave asintió y se retiró a su cuarto. No quería hacerle daño a Blaine, ante todo le caía bien y se ponía a pensar no le importaba que le gustaran los chicos, nunca le importo pero su padre era de otra manera de pensar y se daba cuenta que Dave tenia esas ideas lo más probable es que le pegara hasta dejarlo en el hospital, así que no le quedaba más remedio que someter a su primo a una línea de golpes que habían empezado desde que Blaine salió del closet. _

_Esa noche no durmió tratando de escoger entre lo correcto y lo que su padre consideraba correcto. Cuando el sol salió de su escondite se puso lo primero que salió de su armario y manejo hasta la casa de su primo_

_Cuando llego vio como Kurt se iba después de darle un beso a Blaine, para su padre eso hubiera sido asqueroso pero para él era solo muestra de amor. ''Basta Dave'' se gritó a sí mismo ''Se supone que tienes que enderezar a tu primo'' _

_-Hola Dave- murmuro Blaine cuando lo vio caminar hacia él. Por dentro el miedo estaba comiéndose al joven moreno pero no iba a permitir que su primo se diera cuenta_

_-Hola Blaine, acabo de ver salir a Kurt, ¿paso la noche contigo?- Blaine asintió y Dave puso cara de asco, justo como la haría su padre- Vas a dejarlo ahora mismo Blaine -_

_-¿Por qué haría eso, Dave?- pregunte Blaine caminando hacia dentro de su casa _

_-Porqué nadie quiere raros en la familia querido primo- respondió Dave detrás de él _

_-Soy normal Dave, incluso más normas que tú, No voy a dejar a Kurt, solo porque ustedes tienen miedo a lo que la gente piense- se defendió Blaine_

_- Es por tu padre, es un hombre de negocios que tiene una vida pública- _

_-¿Dejarlo por la imagen de mi padre?- pregunto riendo- Él jamás se preocupó por mí, nunca me prestó atención, ni le importo mi vida, ¿Por qué debería de importarme a mí la suya? Ahora Dave haz el favor de irte, tengo que ir a la escuela y tú solo haces que pierda mi tiempo- _

_Blaine le dio la espalda a su primo, grandes erros, puesto que Dave camino hacia él y lo tomo de los hombros, lazándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, aturdido y confuso Blaine trato de levantarse pero el más grande no lo dejo y lo azoto ahora contra la pared. _

_-Te quise dar una oportunidad primito pero no quisiste entender- y soltó el primer golpe en las cosquillas del moreno haciendo que callera al piso mientras tosía con dificultad- Vas a dejar a Kurt- grito Dave, dándole a su primo tres patadas _

_Blaine apenas y podía hablar, con todo el esfuerzo murmuro''no'' muy firme ganándose otra patada de su primo. Dave lo tomo del cuello y lo dio un golpe en la cara, la sangra empezó a salir de la boca y nariz de Blaine._

_-No importa cuando me golpees, Dave, no voy a dejar al amor de mi vida- hablo Blaine mientras los ojos se le cerraban, lo último que vio fue el puño de Dave acercándose a su cuerpo. _

**_Fin Flashback _**

Kurt Hummel POV

-Después de que Blaine quedara inconsciente salió corriendo de la casa- finalizo Dave

-¿Lo dejaste solo?- grite- Eres un monstro, eso es lo que eres, ¿sabes lo dañado que esta Blaine por los golpes que le diste?-

-Lo siento Kurt, jamás quise hacerle ese daño….yo solo…-

-Buscabas la aprobación de tu padre….Dave, largarte, no quiero volver a verte-

Dave asintió y salió de mi departamento. Las lágrimas que hasta ese momento no dejaba salir corrieron por mis mejillas, de solo imaginarme a Blaine tirado e inconsciente me haba quebrado el alma. Llore todo lo que mis ojos me permitieron y cuando me decidí a lavarme la cara para irme, mi celular sonó

-Sr Hummel- dijo al voz de Santana- Blaine pide verlo-

* * *

_**Este fue nuestro tercer capitulo, ¿que les parecio? ¿de quien les gustaria saber más? Alguna sugerencia para algun personaje o algun capitulo, dejenlo en lso review, yo quiero saber que piensan y tal vez puedan darme muchas ideas** _


	5. Chapter 4: Voy a recordarte

_**Feliz año nuevo a todos, tarde pero seguro. Acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo, no es muy largo pero es porque el fin de año me dejo muy cansada. Como verán este capítulo es un poco más feliz pero no se confíen soy como Ryan Murphy, les doy un momento de felicidad y después les dare algo para que lloren. Que mala soy.**_

_**Espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

-Señor Hummel…..Blaine pide verlo-

Se quedó parado justo donde estaba con el teléfono en la mano y un nudo en la garganta que no saldría hasta que pudiera ver a Blaine, ¿para qué quiere verlo? ¿Acaso será que lo ha recordado?

Kurt no planea hacerme ilusiones. Una decepción más seria como romperse a sí mismo, no quiere ir de hecho una parte de él desea encerrarse en el cuarto y no salir más pero la parte que ama a Blaine sale corriendo y prende el coche, no puede evitar sentir una ligera esperanza.

Blaine podría recordarlo.

En el transcurso de su casa al hospital intenta controlar mis pensamientos, pero como siempre su mente en mucho más poderosa que Kurt. Se he pasado dos altos y está seguro que de haberse visto ahora estaría vuelto loco.

Entra al hospital y corre directo a la habitación de Blaine, Santana en la puerta, intenta entrar pero ella lo detiene.

-Ha tenido otro ataque- murmura tranquila- Empezó a gritar en medio de la noche, una y otra vez tu nombre. Hemos tenido que sedarlo dos veces esta noche. No sé si sea buena idea que lo veas-

-Al diablo Santana, el grito mi nombre. Quiero verlo- Santana está a punto de decir que no a sí que Kurt no espero su respuesta y atravieso la puerta, después la cierro con seguro.

Blaine estaba sentado en una pequeña silla que daba a la ventana. Y eso lo llevo aún recuerdo…aún lejano y hermoso recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_Los dos estabas sentados viendo la lluvia caer por la ventana que estaba en la recamara de Kurt. Blaine sostenía de la cintura a su novio y le besaba en cuello de forma dulce._

_Kurt estaba más que contento, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera amarlo de esa manera._

_Por su parte Blaine aspiraba el perfume de su novio, estaba lleno de paz, justo ahí, sosteniendo a su novio es donde él quería quedarse._

_-¿Eres feliz?- pregunto Blaine a Kurt_

_-¿Has leído muchas novelas de amor verdad?- rio Kurt_

_-La verdad si-se apeno el moreno-Pero respóndeme-_

_-Claro que soy feliz, ¿Cómo no serlo? Te tengo a ti- Kurt no podía ver pero estaba seguro que Blaine había sonreído- ¿Y tú, eres feliz?-_

_-Esa palabra no es capaz de describir como me siento-_

_Kurt estaba más que satisfecho con esa respuesta, Blaine era como un príncipe azul de Disney, a veces pensaba que no era real._

_-¿Podemos ver una película, Blaine?_

_-Claro, ¿Cuál quieres?-_

_-No sé tal vez podemos ver The Notebook… si me encantaría verla contigo, seria mega romántico y…Blaine, ¿Estas escuchándome?-_

_-Te amo- murmuro sin más_

_-Yo también te amo- respondió Kurt_

_Fin Flash back_

-¿Tu eres Kurt Hummel?- pregunto Blaine sacándolo se sus pensamientos

-Sí, yo soy- Blaine sonrió- ¿me recuerdas?

-No, pero te sueño mucho…. ¿Tu… sabes que me paso?- los ojos de Blaine mostraban tristeza y una gran ansiedad, pero el doctor le había prohibido a Kurt hablar con el paciente acerca de su memoria, podría confundirlo

-No puedo decírtelo- dijo Kurt

-Lo se…creen que estoy loco, pero no es cierto- Kurt no soportaba ver a Blaine así, roto-¿Tú crees que estoy loco?-

-Claro que no- Kurt le sonríe, por muy increíble que parezca Blaine le devuelve esa sonrisa y por un momento han conectado. Blaine se pierde en esos ojos azules y aunque no recuerda al chico sabe que está bien confiar en él, es extraño pero no quiere separarse de Kurt.

-Tu y yo… ¿somos…?-

-Muy buenos amigos- completo Kurt

-Sí, puedo sentirlo- Blaine se acercó un poco más a Kurt y lo tomo de la mano- Tienes unas manos muy suaves-

-Gracias- se sonrojo Kurt

-Eres más hermoso cuando te sonrojas-

-Blaine…- se quejo Kurt

-¿Te molesta que te diga que eres hermoso?- se burló Blaine. Era la primera vez después del accidente que lo veía reírse a sí, Kurt no pudo evitar reírse junto con él y acercar un poco más su cuerpo

-No, eso lo es de sobra- Bromeo Kurt

-Tiene el ego muy grande, señor Hummel-

-Se le llama autoestima alta, señor Anderson-

Antes de que Blaine pudiera contestar a eso, Santana entro por la puerta muy agitada pues pensaba que Blaine había tenido otro ataque pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario.

-No te preocupes Santana, estoy bien, Kurt me ha hecho reír-

Santana respiro de alivio, la verdad era que Blaine, aunque no lo supiera, necesitaba a Kurt

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, me retiro. No vemos mañana- Santana salió

-Es verdad, es muy tarde será mejor que me valla- Kurt estaba a punto de pararse pero Blaine no se lo permitió

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?- Kurt iba a decir que no pero Blaine puso esos ojos de perrito- Por favor, no sé por qué pero necesito dormir contigo-

-Lo hare, me quedare contigo-

Después de un rato más los dos se acostaron en la pequeña cama, muy juntos, abrazados el uno al otro. Para los dos era como volver el tiempo, un tiempo que Blaine no recordaba, pero deseaba serlo quería saber quién era el joven que se acoplaba tan bien en sus brazos, que lo hacía sentir de esta manera, tenía ganas de besarlo, era como si el cuerpo de Kurt lo llamara.

-Voy a recordarte Kurt, lo prometo-


	6. Chapter 5: Wake Up, Little Boy

Some miracles take time capítulo 5

_Hace mucho tiempo que no subía un capítulo, bueno aunque no me lo crean tengo vida social. Así que he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, familia y todas esas cosas. Este es un capitulo narrado por Blaine (Esto es antes de que despertara). Espero lo disfruten._

_Antes….Este cap. va completamente dedicado a Constanza, creo que si no fuera por ella hubiera dejado esta historia botada. Te quiero mujer y gracias._

* * *

Es como caminar en medio de una fuerte luz blanca, sientes como si tus pies flotan y se elevan a un lugar desconocido. Así se siente estar muerto. Así es como se siente cuando tu alama ha abandonado tu cuerpo.

He estado tratando de aceptarlo, he platicado conmigo mismo en estos últimos ¿meses? He estado convenciéndome que es lo mejor para todo, incluso para mi…aunque ¿en realidad lo es?

Aun no sé qué es lo que me paso exactamente, solo recuerdo a Dave llegando a mi puerta, unos gritos y después un fuerte golpe en la cara…como el boom de una bomba.

Dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida pasar enfrente de tus ojos, bueno eso es una reverenda mentira, yo no vi nada, ni un solo son segundo de mi miserable vida, bueno ni tan miserable después de que llego Kurt.

¡KURT!

Y ahí fue cuando lo recordé, Kurt, mi amor… ¿Cómo estarás sin mí? ¿Habrá superado ya mi muerte? Espero que Dave no lo haya tocado, mi pobre Kurt. Juro que si mi primo le puso un dedo encima me levanto de mi tumba y le pateo su redondo trasero.

Entonces… ¿esto es todo? Así de fácil, Wow. Pensé que mi muerte iba a ser algo más espectacular, como ser atropellado por alguien o un balazo en la cien pero no, me morí porque mi cuerpo es demasiado débil para soportar unos golpes. Hasta mi muerte fue patética.

¿Qué hace uno cuando está muerto? ¿No debería estar en el cielo? ''Como su hubieras sido tan buen niño Blaine'' me dice mi subconsciente, eso es cierto

-¿Cómo esta doctor?- ¡Esperen! Esa es la voz de Kurt

-No ha presentado mejorías- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? NO ESTOY MUERTO. Qué alivio se siente saber que no has muerto. Esperen, si no estoy muerto por que no puedo mover los ojos.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde?… Kurt… ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Lo dejare un rato a solas con él- dijo el doctor y oí como la puerta se cerraba.

-Hola Blaine- Quise contestarle pero mi boca tampoco se movía- Te he extrañado mucho. Rachel me dijo que saliera con alguien más, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que solo planea ayudarme a salir del hoyo en el que me metí el día que tú llegaste a este hospital-

Había oído miles de veces lo que uno siente cuando la persona que amas se desmorona justa enfrente de ti, no había leído antes pero nada se compara con lo que siento ahora que escucho la voz quebrada de Kurt, cuando puedo oír como sus lágrimas caen por sus rosadas mejillas y todo es mi culpa.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, sé que piensas que lo es-

Como siempre Kurt parece que me lee la mente incluso ahora que no estoy despierto.

Según lo que Kurt me ha estado diciendo llevo meses en estado de coma, Dave está detenido y él ha dejado la escuela. Mis padres solo han venido un par de veces y mi hermano ha aplazado la filmación de su nueva película para estar aquí conmigo. También me dijo que no hay problema con la escuela que entienden y me mandan sus mejores deseos, ya que soy uno de sus mejores alumnos.

Para ser completamente sincero, no me interesa todas esas cosas, lo único que quiero es abrazar a Kurt, decirle que todo estará bien y que siempre lo amare pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no piensa levantarse de este estúpido transe.

Durante una semana Kurt viene a visitarme todos los días. Siempre es lo mismo, se oye que la puerta se abre y después:

-Hola Blaine, ya estoy aquí- se sienta aun lado de mí, me da un pequeño beso y empieza a contarme cosas- ¿Recuerdas la vez que salimos del cine y estaba lloviendo?-

Claro que lo recuerdo, Kurt y yo había ido al cine después de la escuela, cuando entramos, juro que no había ni una nube en el cielo pero cuando la película termino y fuimos al carro nos dimos cuenta de que estaba cayendo una tormenta, no habría sido problema si no fuera porque ninguno de los dos recordaba donde habíamos dejado el auto. Pero para ser sincero, a mí no me importo cuando vi a Kurt mojado y corriendo para encontrar un lugar seguro…..solo quise.

Corrí lo tome de la cintura y lo bese, si lo sé, lo más cliché del mundo es un beso bajo la lluvia pero que podía decir he había vuelto muy cursi desde que estaba con Kurt, al inicio él se sobresaltó pero después continuó besándome.

Poso sus manos en la cabello y lo masajeo quitando el gel de él gracias al a lluvia.

-Eres todo un príncipe de Disney, Blaine- me dijo el después de besarme

Yo le sonreí y juntos encontramos el auto

-sigues siendo mi príncipe-

''Bueno ahora parezco más la bella durmiente''

-Aunque pareces más la bella durmiente ahora…me pregunto si-

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras y me preocupe ¿Kurt se habrá ido? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, unos labios cálidos se posaron en los míos que se hallaban fríos e inertes pero aun así podía sentirlos. Como extrañaba los besos de Kurt, la calidez, la forma en que sonreía cuando nuestros labios se tocaban. Quise, más que nada, responder ese beso, tomarlo de cara y susurrar sobre sus labios, sabía que eso lo volvía loco pero el lugar de eso, disfrute ese corto beso, que hizo que mis labios volvieran a la temperatura normal.

-Te extraño Blaine- dijo después- Despierta mi pequeño niño-

Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo paso después de esto.

-Su pulso está bajando-dijo una enferma

Los pasos del doctor de oyeron a lo largo de la habitación.

-Está muriendo- dijo este

¡NO! No quiero morir, no ahora….no….

Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo caía de un enorme agujero negro, sentía los huesos de mi esqueleto quebrarse uno a uno, no había nada más que esperar. Y entonces: caí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, estos fueron cegados bajo una inmensa luz…

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte

-En el hospital- una enfermera, morena y alta me respondió

-¿Qué me paso?-

-No puedo…. ¿te gustaría ver Kurt?-

-¿Quién es Kurt?-


	7. Chapter 6: Hermano Mayor

_**No se como sigo con esto, pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente, espero lo disfruten. **_

_**Nada me pertenece todo es de Ryan y Fox...bla bla bla **_

_**Enjoy **_

* * *

Kurt Hummel POV

Tiempo más tarde, Blaine no mostraba mejorías, no había forma de que le recordara nada de su vida antes del accidente con su primo,_ a veces estaba bien…_

-Kurt mira- dijo cuándo entre al dormitorio-

-¿Qué Pasa, Blaine?-

-He estado pensado en decirle a Santana que me consiga una guitarra, ¿sabes si se tocar?-

Justo ahí me parecía la persona más tierna del mundo

-Tocas de maravilla-

Y él me sonrió volviendo se a concentrar en la cama

_Y otras veces simplemente estaba mal_

-¿Quién eres?- gritaba Blaine una y otra vez-

-Blaine, soy yo….Kurt….- trate de tranquilizarlo

-No, tú no eres Kurt- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a murmurar- Tú no eres Kurt….no –

Blaine se tapaba las orejas con las manos y se merecía de un lado a otro repitiendo una y otra vez que yo no era Kurt-

-Blaine, amor….escúchame- trate otra vez

-No…. vete, tú no eres mi Kurt…- volvió a taparse los oídos- Tú no eres Kurt…..Kurt es…. ¿quién es Kurt? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy?

No lo soporte más y salí corriendo de la habitación. Había sido así desde esa noche que dormimos juntos. Al día siguiente despertó y empezó a gritar muchas veces, estoy empezando a cansarme de verlo así, pero siempre regreso con la esperanza de que mejore, pero no lo hace. Santana ha estado cuidándolo todo este tiempo, al pareces sus cambios de humor son más frecuentes en las noches.

-Lo siento Kurt- dijo Santana cuando salí del cuarto

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es que no mejora?-

-Nadie lo sabe Kurt. Estoy empezando a pensar que Blaine nunca será el mismo otra vez-

Yo también estaba preocupándome con eso….si Blaine nunca será le mismo, ¿podre soportarlo? ¿Podre vivir con eso? ¿O me rendiré tratando de buscar a alguien más?

Entonces imagino mi vida sin Blaine, casado con alguien más y teniendo hijos pero no funciona, hay algo mal en esa imagen y es el hecho de que mi él no está en ella.

-Kurt- grita alguien

-Sebastian, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca

-No pude venir antes por la grabación de la película pero ¿Cómo está mi hermano?-

Sebastian era el hermano mayor de Blaine siempre se ha la pasado preocupado con él. Lo conocí hace un par de meses, teníamos una buena relación.

-Está mejorando…..-

-¿Cómo estás tú, Kurt?- me pregunto después de un rato

-Bien, quiero decir, trato de sobrellevarlo-

-Quiero agradecerte pro estar aquí con él cuando ninguno de nosotros lo ha estado, ni siquiera mis padres que no sé dónde carajos están-

-Sebastian, ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?- la verdad es que sería muy bueno tener algo que compañía

-El tiempo que sea necesario-

-Realmente agradezco que hayas venido, he estado muy solo-

-¿Sabes? No tienes que quedarte aquí, quiero decir…..-

-Lo sé- se lo que trataba de decir, lo que todo el mundo me ha dicho desde que Blaine despertó, ''No tienes que hacerlo esto Kurt'', ''no debes deber herirte así'. Dolía más si lo dejara solo

-Él está solo, Sebastian, tanto como yo-

Sebastian asintió y me abrazo

-Eres muy fuerte Kurt, mi hermano es muy afortunado

Otra cosa que deben de saber de Seb, es que es el único que acepta a Blaine, él estudio artes dramáticas en New York así que eso hacía que no estuviera mucho en Lima, cuando sus padres se enteraron que Blaine era gay, trataron de echarlo de la casa pero Sebastian aparecio para defenderlo, según lo que Blaine me conto, jamás había estado más orgulloso de su hermano. Ahora esperaba que Sebastian fuera ese mismo apoyo para mí.

-Kurt- llamo Santana- Blaine está más tranquilo ahora- me anuncio

-Gracias….Santana, él es Sebastian, el hermano mayor de Blaine-

-Mucho gusto- saludo Sebas con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Santana-¿Quieres entrar?- Sebastian asintió

Blaine estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, jugando con sus manos y murmurando cosas

-Blaine…- hable despacio, al oír su nombre volteo y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme

-Perdóname Kurt….perdóname, no quise gritarte esas cosas, es solo que….a veces- comenzó a llorar en mis brazo

-Está bien Blaine-

-No, no está bien, tú eres Kurt, tú eres mi Kurt, lo siento mucho-

No sabía que más decirle, ¿Qué le puedo decir a una persona que esta tan rota?, así que en lugar de habla acaricie su cabello mientras besaba su frente

-Blaine, vas a estar bien- le prometí y es algo que jamás debí hacer

-No, estoy roto, no puedes arreglarle-

-¿Blaine?- lo llamo Sebastian- ¿Me recuerdas?-

-No, ¿Quién eres?- una punzada de dolor recorrió los ojos de Sebastian y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla- Soy tu….-

-No Sebastian- intervino Santana- No sabemos qué hay de malo en el cerebro de Blaine, a veces recuerda a Kurt otras no, aparte de él , no recuerda nada-

Blaine hasta este momento no había oído nada, se perdió viendo a través de la ventana. Sebastian suspiro y se acercó a él que aun seguí abrazado a mí.

-Blaine, ¿puede darte un abrazo?- eso logro captar su atención

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Blaine de forma fría

-Soy un viejo amigo tuyo y me preocupo por ti- Blaine volteo a verme como si me estuviera preguntando si eso estaba bien, yo asentí.

Salió de mis brazos y fue hacia los de Sebastian que rápidamente lo abrazo comenzando a llorar

-Te quiero Blaine, estaré aquí para apoyarte-

Horas más tarde, cuando Blaine dormía, Sebastian y yo nos quedamos para cuidarlo.

-Kurt, ¿has visto a mi primo en estos últimos meses?-

-¿Dave?, si, vino a verme un día antes de que Blaine despertara, ¿Por qué?- Sebastian dudo en decirme- Sebastian, ¿qué pasa?-

-Escapo de la cárcel hace tiempo, la policía lo ha estado buscando, no los deje venir aquí porque sé que estas muy preocupado por Blaine y no quería que aparte de preocuparas por esto- yo no sabía que decir, ¿escapar? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Por qué escapo?, solo tenía 6 meses de cárcel-

-Dave, admitió que planeaba matar a Blaine. Los psicólogos hicieron un examen y se dieron cuenta que era peligroso para la sociedad, cuando supo que no lo dejarían salir escapo-

Nada de esto tenía sentido…

-Él vino a verme, para pedirme perdón, nunca pensé que había escapad. Como fui tan tonto-

-No te culpes Kurt, nadie lo sabía-

* * *

**_¿Qué dijeron, Sebastian es el tercero en discordia? Pues no. Chanchan chan en el próximo capítulo llegara un tercero ¿Quién será?_**

**_Para aclarar Sebastian es tres años mayor que Blaine._**


	8. Chapter 7: Celos

Kurt Hummel POV

Blaine estaba sentado cruzado de piernas sobre la cama del hospital, en sus piernas tenía la fina guitarra que Sebastian había traído para él. Estaba intentado recordar una canción que solía tocar cuando era niño pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo así que después de unos minutos se frustro y comenzó a tocar otra cosa.

Verlo tan concentrado en la música me hace recordar la primera vez que todo para mí, fue en nuestra segundo cita, bueno más bien después de nuestra segunda cita.

Blaine me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa a las 10:00pm en punto, cosa que le sorprendió a mi padre y eso hizo que mi novio se ganara una mirada de aprobación por parte de mi progenitor.

-Es un buen chico- dijo mi padre cuando Blaine se había ido

Claro que es un buen chico, incluso ahora lo es.

Después subí a mi habitación a darme un baño y dormir siendo el chico más feliz del mundo pero justo cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño unas notas musicales llenaron mis oídos. Me levante confundido y tratando de averiguar de dónde venía el sonido. Cuando mi cabeza se asomó por la ventana vi a Blaine con su guitarra y cantándome justo debajo de mi balcón

-Be mi teenage dream tonight….- termino de cantar

-¿Estás loco?- le pregunte riendo

-Solo un poco, pero por ti- un ruido se oyó de abajo y justo salió mi padre con una cubeta de agua que cayó sobre mi novio. Yo me comencé a reír.

Incluso ahora ese Blaine está muy lejos atrapado en su cerebro.

-Hey Kurt- llamo mi atención- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? No se supone que aquí el loco soy yo-

-No estás loco Blaine- le aclare con una risa- Solo recordaba algo-

-¿Qué?- ''Si tan solo lo recordaras'' se lamentó mi mente

-Nada importante. Vamos Blaine que es hora de pasear-

Varia veces al día lo saco a caminar al patio del hospital para que no se aburra dentro de su pequeño cuarto. Cuando estábamos afuera nos sentamos en una de las bancas pero para mí des fortuna alguien más se nos une, no lo reconozco, más bien nunca lo había visto en el hospital.

-Hola…- dice un joven de pelo rubio

-Hola- respondemos al mismo tiempo Blaine y yo

-Me llamo Adam- dice mirando demasiado a Blaine y eso me molesta, así que aferro más mi mano a la de mi acompañante

-Blaine y él es Kurt- pero el tipo no parece tener mucho interés en mi

Después de eso Adam no se despega ni un momento de Blaine, platican por más de una hora tiempo en el cual yo me siento excluido, tiempo en el que veo a Blaine sonreír por las bromas de alguien más. Pero pretendo no darle importancia y tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Tienes una muy linda sonrisa- le dice Adam a Blaine

_''Claro que la tienen, estúpido, todo en él es lindo''_

-Gracias- Blaine baja la mirada- Debo irme, tal vez podamos platicar más darte o mañana- Adam asiente.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto azoto más fuerte la puerta que Blaine sabe que pasa algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt?-

-Nada- digo bruscamente

-Claro que te paso algo. Estas molesto. ¿Por qué?- se acerca a mí pero yo no lo detengo- ¿Qué carajos para Kurt?-

-YA DIJE QUE NADA- el grito sale de mi boca ni siquiera evitarlo- Lo siento, Blaine…-

-¿Qué quieres Kurt?, ¿Qué carajo esperas de mí?- ahora él es el alterado

- Que me ames- digo al fin- Que me recuerdes, que lo intentes….-

-No puedo, lo siento pero no puedo amarte cuando no te recuerdo- sus palabras me están doliendo y siento como me parten en mil pedazos- Y para tu información, lo intento-

Se sienta en la cama y saca muchas hojas que están guardadas en un cajón, en ellas están escritas muchas palabras…

_Kurt, ojos verdes, ojos azules, niños, parque….amor, novios, Dave, golpes._

-¿Qué es Blaine?, no lo entiendo-

-Son cosas que aparecen en mis sueños todas las noches, no sé qué significan, pero tú apareces muchos en ellos, solo que no si eres el bueno o el malo-

¿Malo? ¿Yo, el malo?

-Escucha Kurt, no sé quién eres realmente, no sé quién soy yo ahora ni quien fui. Me he estado preguntando ¿eres bueno o solo estas aquí para terminar lo que empezaste?- de un golpe se para y camina hacia mi

-Yo no cause esto- le grito

-Eso no lo sé- su mirada es tan fría que es capaz de congelar mi piel-Algo me dice que tú no eres el malo aquí, y por alguna extraña razón le creo. Sé que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño así como tú tampoco lo harías- sus manos limpian las lágrimas que han caído bajo mis mejillas- Pero no puedo pedirte que te quedes por mucho que lo desee-

-¿Por eso coqueteabas con Adam?- Blaine ríe- Que lindo que te parezca gracioso

-No estaba coqueteando con Adam, él coqueteaba conmigo-

-Y tu encantado de la vida verdad- sus manos se aferraron más a mi cara

-Eres muy lindo cuando estas celoso- Yo trato de reír pero la risa me sale falsa- Kurt, que no te recuerde no quiere decir que no siento algo cada vez que te veo. Algo pasa cada vez que entras por esa puerta todas las mañanas, me iluminas el día, sé que eres importante, sé que te quiero, lo puedo sentir- mis brazos se enredan en su cuello- Justo ahora estar así contigo se siente muy normal como si lo hubiera hecho antes- mi frente se pega a la suya- Por eso razón no puedo pedirte que te quedes y vivas así, ¿Qué pasa si no te recuerdo? ¿Qué pasa si nuestros momentos juntos nunca regresan?-

-Entonces haremos nuevos recuerdos juntos-

Blaine me sonríe y se acerca poco a poco a mí, su aliento pega en mi boca y sé que tengo que alejarme porque si lo beso ahora ya no podre escapar. Pero mi cuerpo es incapaz de hacerlo, lo único que quiero es ser besado por Blaine Anderson.

Parece que él lee mi mente porque segundos después su boca esta sobre la mía, lo he extrañado tanto que no me opongo dejo que sus manos masajean mi cuello. El beso se vuelve más intenso y los dos tenemos que separarnos por aire

-No sé porque diré esto pero: Demonios, Kurt, como te he extrañado-

El vuelve a besar mi boca, sus manos ahora están en mis caderas haciendo presión para acercarme más a él. Yo lo tomo de los hombros e intento que no se aleje pero parece que no tiene planes de hacerlo. Nuestro primer beso.

Los dos termínanos sentados en la orilla de la cama aun besándonos. Se siente tan bien, justo como lo recordaba

-Este es nuestro primer recuerdo- dice contra mis labios. Cuando quiero volver a besarlo mi celular nos interrumpe

-Contesta- dice con una sonrisa

-¿Hola?- digo al teléfono

-Kurt, soy yo, Sebastian…..Encontraron a Dave, va directo al hospital a buscar a Blaine-

Cuelgo el teléfono y de lo único que soy capaz es de mirar a Blaine que ahora sonríe alegre

Viene a buscarlo…viene a matarlo, bueno primero tendrá que matarme a mí.

* * *

**Entonces…. ¿Lo continuo?**


End file.
